finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Esper World
The Land of Espers is a location in the game Final Fantasy VI in the World of Balance. It is located in another realm, and connected to the human world via a cave leading to a massive gate. It is where the Espers live in peace, away from humans who would abuse their powers. Story The Land of Espers was created after the War of the Magi, when the Warring Triad save the Espers their free will and turned themselves to stone, their last request that the Espers keep their powers safe from humans, lest another war begin. The Espers fashioned another world and went there to live away from humans, taking the petrified statues of the gods with them. It is speculated by Terra that the power of the Triad is what maintains the connection between the two worlds. One thousand years later, a human girl named Madeline stumbled upon the Land of Espers, and fell in love with an Esper named Maduin. Together, they gave birth to a baby girl: Terra. The Espers did not approve of this and Madeline had to live under the Elder's watch. Two years after this event, a man named Gestahl brought an army to the Land of Espers and began to capture the Espers, knowing the secret to extracting their power. As a result, the Elder cast a spell that swept Gestahl and his troops out of the Esper world. In the chaos that ensued, a few Espers blamed Madeline for leading Gestahl to their world, and she fled with Terra to try and return to the human world. Maduin followed and the two began to return, but the Elder's spell was too powerful - Maduin, Madeline and Terra were forced out of the Esper world along with Gestahl's men, and the gate was sealed behind them to prevent further raids. Gestahl struck down Madeline, taking Terra from her arms to raise as a biological weapon, while Maduin and the other Espers would eventually end up in the Magitek Research Facility being drained of their powers. Sixteen years later, Terra returned to the Sealed Gate with the Returners and pleaded with the Espers for their help in attacking the Gestahlian Empire, Gestahl's elite forces powered by the magic of the Espers he had captured on their raid. Through Terra's power the gate opened, and a small handful of Espers lead by Yura rushed into the human world. Though they wished to help, they lost control of their powers in the human world and went on a rampage, decimating Vector. In the aftermath of their flight, the gate to the Esper world closed and was covered by a landslide. Some time later, Kefka killed Yura and his friends at Thamasa, and the Espers still behind the gate opened it by force, racing to Thamasa to try and stop him. The Espers were defeated, and the gate remained open. Not long after, Gestahl and Kefka re-entered the Esper world and found the Warring Triad, and raised the continent, creating the Floating Continent. The fate of the Esper world is unknown at this time. However, for certain the gate between worlds was destroyed, and with the destruction of Kefka and the Warring Triad, magic vanished from the world, so it is likely that the Esper world and any surviving Espers living there vanished as well. Category:Final Fantasy VI Locations